


A little more time

by elveataur-writes (madswritings)



Series: A little more time [1]
Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Anger, F/M, Mild Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/elveataur-writes
Summary: After being in a so called relationship with mark you finally confront him about him constantly being distant.





	A little more time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pseud for all my old works that were written on different blogs as I moved around Tumblr in the span of about 6 years.  
> All works are not re-read or edited. This pseud is a storage account for old fics I have.  
> My main writing account on Tumblr is now madswritings.tumblr.com

“I have to go.” Mark says as he rises from the table and you watch him in silence. It’s not that you have nothing to say, it’s because you don’t know how to say it.  
You made dinner and asked Mark to come over. After all it’s been three months since you became a thing, but even now you can’t really call what you two have a solid relationship. When your friends ask you don’t know what to say to them. In truth you and Mark are ‘off’ and ‘on’ again. But you can’t say that to your friends or your family when they ask you if you have a man in your life. Because you do but Mark is always working. You are not that stupid to not understand that his work requires dedication and he has personal life aside from you or his work, but even now it hurts that you can’t have what people call a relationship between a man and a woman. You only twice visited him at his apartment and when Mark comes to you he rarely stays overnight. You don’t think of yourself as needy, but sometimes even you think what it would be like to wake to Mark sleeping by your side every morning like every other normal couple does.  
You met Mark when you defended Daniel Rigg against Art Blank’s accusations of assault against one of his clients. You had coffee with Mark a couple of times, then a dinner and then you started sleeping together. But from that point nothing moved forward between you. Of course you can’t blame entirety of this on Mark, you are busy too, but lately he feels more distant than ever.  
As Mark cleans his lips with a napkin and puts it back on the table you sigh putting your cutlery down.  
“I didn’t hear your pager going off.” You mutter like it’s no big deal, not wanting Mark to notice that you’re becoming annoyed and frustrated at the same time.  
“Well, I have one case I need to look at one more time today.” He answers without looking at you and you press your lips into a thin line while Mark takes his suit’s jacket hanging on the backrest of his chair and puts it on. “I’ll call you tomorrow if you want me to.” He adds when he notices the silence and after he gives you one more glance he walks to the door.  
You stand up and walk after him.  
“Are you avoiding me, Mark?” You ask and he stops halfway reaching to his coat. He lowers his hand and turns to look at you. You see confusion on his face.  
“What do you mean? I’m here aren’t I?” He turns to face you with his body too and you cross your arms on your chest.  
“You’re here but you’re not here.” You say and Mark frowns now even more confused.  
“What-“  
“You’re here but your mind is elsewhere.” You explain and he stops trying to talk. “When we started dating, meeting each other… I don’t know what this is.” You gesture the space between you and Mark but he doesn’t follow your hand with his eyes, he looks you straight in the face. “You were more attentive, you were… present every time we were together. Now I feel like you come only because I ask you to come.” You say and when you fall silent Mark remains still for a moment then you notice his jaw clench.  
“I’m a detective, Y/N. I can’t just go around having fun when I have work to do.” He says, basically pushes words through his teeth and you frown now getting angry at him too. How can he not understand?  
“Work? All you DO is work, Mark! You once told me that you want to settle, that you want someone by our side. Well I’m trying hard as hell, but every time I try to even suggest something you run off to work!” You raise your voice and you know that Mark is not happy about it, but you can’t control your emotions very well at the moment.  
“When we started…” He pauses, then swallows because you see his throat muscles move. “dating.” he finally finishes. You see that it’s equally strange word for both of you. It makes you feel like a teenager again. “You knew in what kind of line of work I am. You knew I won’t be here 24/7. And you’re still giving me hell for it?” Mark voice is now louder too and you shake your head in disbelief.  
“I thought you care for me, that you like me at least.” You let out a bitter short laugh. “But I guess I was wrong. You care for me as long as I welcome you to my bed.” You look at the ceiling because you feel like your emotions can betray you and you might actually start crying. This stupid conversation.  
“Why don’t you UNDERSTAND?” Mark shouts and in half of a step he’s in front of you. “Why you have to complicate everything? So now because I have a job I don’t care for you or you think that I come here only to fuck you?!” He asks and your eyes widen from surprise. Your lips part in shock and your arms drop by your sides.  
Mark instantly notices that he went too far. He eyes you whole with panic then raises his hands carefully.  
“Listen, I’m sorry I said that, but you know I can’t do anything about my work. If I’m needed there I can’t just say no.” He tries to reach for your shoulders but you step back. You clench your jaw and try not to start crying even if there are tears in your eyes already.  
“You can be such an ass sometimes.” You mutter while looking Mark in the eyes and he watches you for a moment, then sighs, his shoulders drop.  
“I’m… I’m sorry I yelled.” He finally says, his hands still in the air ready to reach out for you.  
You watch him, completely defenseless in front of you, ready to apologize again if you wanted him to.  
You sigh heavily and brush tears from your eyes with your fingers.  
“Fine, I forgive you.” You say and Mark steps to you, then stops when you raise your finger at him. “But you’ll have to make up for this.” You say completely serious and Mark’s lips start to stretch into a smile, then he notices how stern your face is and gives you a simple nod.  
“Noted.” He finally takes you by your shoulders and pulls you closer to him. He’s quite taller than you so you lift your chin to meet his eyes with yours. “What about next week I’ll take you out somewhere? It’s crazy right now at work and I know it’s no excuse I yelled but I don’t know what else to say anymore.” He smiles again and you can’t help it but smile back.  
“Fine, you can take me out somewhere.” You roll your eyes showing him that it’s not the most pleasing thing he came up with but you also know that Mark is quite amateur at these things.  
“Good.” He watches you and when you look at him again his smile is gone. “But I really have to go now.” He let’s go of you and turns finally taking his coat, then putting it on. When he turns you silently sigh. “Are you going to be okay?” He asks suddenly concerned and you give him a small smile.  
“I will.” You promise.  
“Good.” He mutters and steps to you, then with his fingers he lifts your face by your chin to him and presses his lips against yours in a short kiss. “I’ll call you tomorrow.” He adds before he turns to the door and walks out.  
You sigh and lock the door once Mark is gone. It’s not perfect but it’s worth working on. Isn’t it?


End file.
